falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
ULC News - 583AER New Years Article
Alberto Garzón on the Current Situation Alberto Garzón, our Party Leader, made a speech in Pealli, Jalbetrer on the current political situation. Thank you all for coming. It is great to be back in Pealli with my Party's Members of Parliament and Workers. Politics is about everyday life, from when you wake up in the morning to when you fall asleep at night, and from the cradle to the grave. Politics and everything it effects is everywhere. It does not only affects us here in Falleentium, but it still affects you wherever you go, whether it's Falleentium, Cantonos, Vanossium, politics is everywhere and it affects everyone. Not only as a politician, but as a party leader, I have power within politics and with great power comes great responsibility, and I intend to use that power to benefit everyone that politics affects. For starters, I would like to address what has happened so far. A few months ago, my uncle, Pedro, the Spokesperson for Health, tried to re-pass the Smoke-free Hospitals act that was originally drafted up by our old friend and Deputy Leader, Cayo Lara. The vote also proves that 60% of MPs haven’t been near a smoker nor a cigarette in their entire life, or at least not enough to know what affects they could have on a person. We have also seen the NFO try to enslave our prisoners and have our Socialist comrades treated unequally, the UFID try to limit the democratic process and the CCU trying to either drive us into more debt or making people’s lives harder with tax cuts and trying to militarise the territories. This is not what United Left imagined for Falleentium and we don’t intend to let any of this happen. Secondly, I would like to discuss what is expected. The government is currently drafting up the budget as we speak, and they will most likely try to attempt to drive our country into deeper poverty by cutting the welfare budget and, if they do, we will stop them at all costs. The NFO have threatened to illegalize our own party as well as all of the other Socialist parties, both federal and state and although they are probably just bluffing, we will stop them if they try to do so. Thirdly, I would like to discuss our plans for parliament in the next 3 years. As I said earlier on, great power comes with great responsibility, we will use this improve living conditions of our workers and deliver the workers’ message. Over the next 3 years, we intend to improve the air that we breath and the healthcare service that we rely on to help keep as alive and well as well as look after the disabled and mentally ill. Another issue I would like to address is the upcoming leadership contest. Ladies and gentlemen, there is a leadership contest set for next year, don’t look too surprised I announced that last year, and the next 2 years will be quite divisive for our party, I must confess, but whatever our differences I think anyone who will be running in it will all agree that the working class and lower middle class are the main priority of our party. As for the Deputy Leadership election, it is sad to see Ibárruri go but I will be looking forward to working with her successor, whoever that may be. Workers, there is a tough parliamentary term ahead of us, but with unity and strength, I know our party can get through it. Thank you very much. Frontbench Re-shuffle A few weeks ago, the Party Leader and Whip re-shuffled the frontbench team, and the only ones not affected were the Spokesperson for Political Issues, Barbara Nowacka, Spokesperson for the Treasury, Christian Picquet, and Spokesperson for Education, James Kinley. Here is the new frontbench team list: Leader: Alberto Garzón ' '''Deputy Leader: Dolores Ibárruri ' '''Spokesperson for Political Affairs: Barbara Nowacka Spokesperson for Foreign Affairs: Nafarroako Batua ''' '''Spokesperson for International Trade: Zail Singh Spokesperson for the Treasury: Christian Picquet ' '''Spokesperson for Home Affairs: Ramaswamy Venkataraman ' 'Spokesperson for Health: Pedro Garzón ' '''Spokesperson for Education: James Kinley Spokesperson for Young People: Basappa Jatti ' '''Spokesperson for Communities and State Government: Pablo Iglesias ' '''Spokesperson for Refugees: Li Xiannian Tension leading up to Leadership Election With the leadership contest beginning in just 15 months time, great tension has arisen amongst the ULPA as MPs who intend to run prepare their campaigns. MPs, such as Party Leader Alberto Garzón and Leader of the State Independence Faction and strong independence activist, Christian Picquet, have announced that they will be running. Category:The Imperial Constitution